Enduring
by Jrockerblood
Summary: Itachi leaves marks on Sasuke's body and he is forced to hide the marks from everyone around him. Might contain yaoi and/or incest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before you start reading, I just wanna let you know that my grammar sucks so haha. If you don't mind, then thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy this and the other ones in the future. Read on!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

As I sit on top of the roof, staring at the sunset, I start thinking what happen to my brother that he became the way he is. He was different. No longer was he the brother, who I thought was kind, caring, you know, like every other big brother who looks after his little brother but him… my brother, Itachi began doing stuff to me. Forbidden things that I cannot tell anyone. My body was covered with bruises, cuts, and burns but I wore clothes to hide the painful marks from everyone around me.

"What are you doing up there?"

Snapping himself out of his trance, Sasuke looked below him and saw his hyperactive, nonstop talking, annoying, just wanna kill him sometimes, best friend only because he's my only best friend, Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura is having a party. Do you wanna come?"

For a second, I had to think about it. Not the party, but my brother. I always had to get permission from him if I wanted to go somewhere. There was a time when I came home late without telling him anything and well, I got punish for it. Because of that, I was locked in a room, naked, freezing cold, for 3 days with no food to eat, no bed to sleep on, no blanket to cover my naked body, and worse of all, no bathroom. After 3 days were over, Itachi had found me sitting in my own puddle of urine.

Sasuke jumped off the rooftop and landed next to Naruto. "I have to ask first." Walking pass Naruto, he went inside his house with Naruto following behind him.

"Why do you have to ask? You're 18 years old." Naruto fell backwards onto the couch with his leg resting on the couch leg. "You should do whatever the hell you want. Besides, you didn't have to ask before so why now?"

Ignoring the blond, Sasuke picked up his cell phone from off the kitchen table and searched for his brother in his contact lists. When he found him, he pressed the call button. After a few more rings, he heard a click.

"Yes?"

"Aniki, is it okay If I go out for abit?"

"Where?"

"Sakura's house. She's having a party."

"Party? You don't like parties."

Sasuke paused on the phone. He was right. Sasuke didn't like parties but he didn't want to be here when his brother came home. During the week, his brother would sometimes come home drunk. When he's drunk, he's violent with Sasuke. Today, it was probably going to be one of those days where he drinks.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura really wants me to go." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto who was flipping through the channels.

"What time will you be back?"

"Why?"

"Why? because I want to see you."

"Are you going to drink today?"

"Donno."

From the sound of his voice, Itachi sounded amused. Maybe he should stay over a friend's house just to be on the safe side.

"Um, I don't know what time I'll be home."

"Alright, enjoy the party, little brother."

Sasuke pressed the hang up button and sighed to himself. Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

"So… can you go?"

"Yeah. Just let me shower first and then we'll go."

"Okay."

Sasuke grabbed a towel and clothes from the bedroom, and went into the bathroom. He carefully took off his long sleeve shirt and threw it onto the floor. Standing in front of the mirror, he slowly traced over the scars on his stomach. Some old, some new from this morning. Taking off his pants, the mirror showed him the cuts, bruises, and burns that covered his body. Thank the person who made long sleeve shirts and jeans.

Turning off the showerhead, he grabbed his towel and dried himself. Grabbing the clean shirt, he saw the shirt that he grabbed was a short sleeve one.

"Damnit." He said, cussing under his breath.

He couldn't wear this shirt. People would obviously see the marks on his arms. He needed to go to his bedroom and take a long sleeve one but how was he going to get to his bedroom without Naruto seeing him? He could ask Naruto to get it for him but he would have to stick his arm out of the door. An idea popped into his head.

Sasuke stuck his head out and called Naruto to get him a long sleeve shirt for him. While Naruto was getting the shirt, Sasuke left the door open, went inside the tub, and pulled the shower curtain to hide his body from Naruto. Naruto came inside the bathroom with the shirt in his hand.

"Here you go." Naruto placed the shirt on top of the toilet lid and closed the door behind him. Sasuke pulled the curtain alittle bit, peeking out to make sure he was gone. He got of the tub and began getting dressed. After he was done getting dressed, he went into his bedroom, put on his converse shoes, and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"Hurry up, Sasuke. Sakura is going to be mad if we're late." Said Naruto, standing in the doorway.

"Is it okay if I sleepover at your place for tonight? Maybe a few days?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want just hurry up."

* * *

><p>Sasuke threw a black bag packed with his clothes and underwear into the backseat of Naruto's car. Slamming the backseat car close, he remembered that he didn't take his phone. "Start the car. I forgot my phone."<p>

While Sasuke was running back into his house, Naruto got in his car and turned on the engine. Sasuke came back out and got in the passenger seat. They set off to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews! Every time I get an alert review email, I squint my eyes cuz I'm like scared if the review is bad or good. They have been good so far so yay haha. ._.

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the doorstep, the door opened and a hand came out and grabbed Sasuke by the hand, pulling him inside. "Sasuke, I'm so glad you came!" She said, cheerfully. Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke felt a bit of pain but it didn't hurt so much as this morning. He really hated when he was touched though. It was bad enough that he had marks on him. He pushed Sakura off him and walked away. Sakura watched Sasuke and then turned herself to Naruto. "What's wrong with him?"

"Who cares about him. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I think I deserve alittle thank you. I did bring him here. Maybe a kiss." Naruto learned forward to Sakura and pouted up his lips. Sakura, annoyed with the blond, balled up her fist and punched him in the face, sending him flying out the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Konoha was here except the teachers because they are party poopers. They would have stopped them on whatever they did was bad. Sasuke walked over to the table filled with food, drinks, and snacks. He began serving himself.<p>

Turning around with the plate of food and a beer in his hands, he went over to the living room, walking pass people who were dancing /standing around, and sat himself down on the couch, placing his drink on the table, and eating his food. On the couch were Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino. They were the non-dancers, just chatting among themselves.

The party was still going and Sasuke already wanted to leave, but Naruto was too busy showing off his dance moves in front of everyone. Sakura went up to Sasuke and asked if she could talk to him in private. While everyone was watching Naruto, she went upstairs to her room, dragging Sasuke along with her.

"What?"

"I…"

It's been 5 years now. She had been in love with Sasuke for 5 years and never had the courage to confess to him. She thought that this was a good chance to tell him. There had been other opportunities for her, but there would always be people around her or Sasuke. Most of time, her friends would pull her away when she was about to go up to Sasuke. He never noticed them though. Now that they were alone, this was her chance! "I like you."

Sasuke only stood there, looking at her. Sakura really wanted to get out of this room now. Why was he not saying anything? She just confessed and all he does is stand there?

"Why… aren't you saying anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Sakura was about to answer him, but was interrupted by a ringtone. Sasuke took out his phone and saw he had a text message from Itachi. The text read, 'I was thinking about calling but I don't think you would be able to hear my call. I'm standing outside.'

"Hold on." He told Sakura, pressed the call button, and waited for his brother to pick up.

"Did you lock your keys in the car again? There's an extra key under the mat."

"I'm standing in front of your friend's house." Sasuke was petrified. What was he doing here? Sakura, with a confused look on her face, asked what was wrong. Sasuke ran up to the window that was on the other side on the room, and looked down to see no one there.

"Just kidding."

Sasuke hanged up the phone and buried it back into his pocket. He sighed a bit in relief. Why was he scared shitless? Well, Itachi tends to do things that Sasuke would never know. He was unpredictable. No longer petrified, he turned around to face the confused Sakura.

"We should just stay friends."

"No, I don't want that..."

Tears were wailing up her eyes. Damn, he was going to make her cry again. Sasuke didn't want to fall in love with anyone. He had this… disturbing 'thing' with his brother and besides, who would want someone like him? He didn't think anyone would accept him the way he is now and it was probably too late...

Sasuke and Sakura heard someone coming up the stairs. Sakura stood there crying while Sasuke watched to see who was coming up. Naruto witnessed Sasuke and the weeping Sakura.

"What happen?"

Sasuke walked pass the two of them and went downstairs, not wanting to be in the room anymore. If he knew this was going to happen, he wouldn't have come to the party. He went outside and stood idly beside Naruto's car.

5 minutes later, Naruto came out the house with keys in his hand. He unlocked the car doors and got inside while Sasuke did the same. "Sakura told me she confessed to you." Sasuke tilted his head against the glass window and folded his arms.

"And?"

"Why won't you go out with her?"

"I can't."

"Why not? It took her 5 years to finally confess to you and you just blew her off!"

"I already… have someone."

"Eh? Who is it? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"None of your business, Dobe. Can we go now?"

"Tch, fine."

* * *

><p>While Naruto was taking a shower, Sasuke was laying comfortably on the couch, looking at the TV but not really paying much attention to the program that was on. He was thinking. Thinking about what his brother was doing right now. Should he call his brother to let him know he was spending the night at a friend's house? It was 2:30am now so he was probably sleeping… right? so texting would have to do.<p>

A/N: I usually finish a chapter in like…5 hours but I've had this up for 12 hours! I blame TV… and facebook. Yes yes. What did you guys think? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke awoke from a text message from his brother, telling him to come home now. The last message he sent to him said that he was going to be staying over a friend's house so Itachi probably wasn't happy about that. Sasuke got up slowly from the couch, still having the effects from his sleep, and walked to the bathroom.

While Sasuke was in the bathroom, his phone ranged. Naruto, still asleep, didn't get up. The phone ranged again. Getting annoyed with the ringtone, Naruto rolled out of his bed, with his eyes closed, walked to the sound of the ring. His hand traveled around the table to feel the mobile in his hand. Finally getting it, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he answered, wearily.

"Who's this?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The call dropped on the other end and he became fully awake. "What the hell? "

Sasuke came out of the bathroom and saw Naruto with his phone in his hand. "Why do you have my phone?"

"Someone called, what the hell, he just hanged up on me."

Sasuke snatched his phone and looked through his call lists. There was a missed call from his brother. This wasn't good, he had to go home right now. Sasuke quickly grabbed his bag and turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I just have to."

Without waiting for Naruto to answer, he went out of the door. Itachi was probably going to kill him now. Not only did he stay at a friend's house without permission, but he stayed with a guy. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Damn, he probably wasn't going to let him go out again.

Now home, when he opened the door to the dark living room, he felt a hand took hold of his throat, grabbed him inside the house, and slammed him against the hard wall, his feet barely touching the ground. The hand was gripping his throat tightly, making Sasuke unable to breathe.

"Welcome home."

The lights were now flickered on. Sasuke clung to his hand, and tried pulling the older brother's hand away from him. He struggled, trying to get air into his lungs. This was it. He was going to die by his own brother. Not only was his oxygen cut off, but his vision was starting to become blurry. Nice place to die in, your own home, he thought.

"A-ni-ki…."

Suddenly, the grip that Itachi had on Sasuke were loosen up. He fell down to the carpet floor, coughing and gasping for air. Itachi squatted down next to him with a bored look on his face.

"So, how was the party?"

Itachi waited for Sasuke to breath normally again. Sasuke didn't bother to answer because he knew Itachi didn't care, nor was it the question he wanted to ask. "I got your message that you were going to sleep over but I didn't know it'll be a guy." Sasuke only looked at him.

"Did he fuck you?"

"No."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No."

"Where were you when I called the first time?"

"The bathroom."

"Hmm."

Itachi stood up and sat down on the couch, looking at his brother. Sasuke was lost, not knowing what was going to happen next. What was Itachi thinking? The room was completely silent for about 5 minutes. Was he free to go or… what?

"Take off your clothes."

Sasuke did was he was told and walked over to him. He hated this part. Sasuke stood naked in front of his brother, turned around, and bended over with his legs open, using the table in front of him to hold him up. Sometimes Sasuke was forced to do this, a routine that Itachi did thought of after the "relationship" started. It was to make sure no one fucked his precious little brother.

Sasuke felt cold hands lay upon each side of his butt cheeks, sending shivers down his spine. He parted them to the side to see if there were any white fluids. "You're clean. "

The cold hands disappeared from his skin. He waited for the next command but there was nothing said. He turned his head to the side to look at him.

"That's it?"

"Yes."

For the first time, he wanted to ask him why it stopped there but if he did, his brother would probably continue. What the heck, it's not as if he could do any worse to him… oh, wait.

"Why did you stop from there?"

Itachi smiled wickedly at him. "What, were you expecting some pain inflicted on you?" Sasuke moved from his position and was about to leave him until Itachi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Do you like the pain?"

"Let me go."

Itachi pulled Sasuke toward him, catching him, and making him fall back onto his lap. He now regretted asking such a thing. Did he really like his brother doing this to him?

"Now that I think about it, you anger me so I could punish you, right? It makes sense."

"Shut up."

"Not denying it?" Sasuke blushed and looked away from him.

"Haha, you're so cute. I have a friend coming over in about 20 minutes." Itachi released his hold on him and moved him off his lap. "You should get dressed before he gets here."

Sasuke was half relieved to hear that. He would have to thank that friend for coming. For the first time in his life, Itachi wasn't going to punish him for sleeping at a guy's house.

"On second thought…"

Fuck.

* * *

><p>AN: This was gonna be the last chapter but I have a headache so I decided to stop here. Time to go to sleep. Thanks for reading. Keep those reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

"You shouldn't move so much, Sasuke. Oh, there he is." Hearing a knock on the door, Itachi got up from the couch and opened the door to see his friend.

"Orochimaru."

"I'm the only one here, Itachi? Where's Kisame, Nagato, and Sasori?"

"They all canceled out on me, but we can still have fun." Itachi said, smiling and pointing to his brother. Itachi had tied him in barbed tape with his ass sticking out in the air so the position he was in wasn't very comfortable. A chain held him up while the tape bounded him (arms behind his back), making him unable to move. A blindfold was put over his eyes, making him unable to see, and a gag, making him unable to speak.

"This is Sasuke? He looks… "

"Different?"

"Delicious enough to eat."

Sasuke shivered a bit when he heard those words out of Orochimaru. A sudden overwhelming fear was taking over him. He realized that Itachi's friend, Orochimaru, wasn't going to help him out of this. Instead, he was going to join in on Itachi's play. Sasuke tried moving his arms, so he could slip out but the tape tighten around him into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. He groaned in pain under the gag.

Sasuke felt an unfamiliar hand on the top of his head, caressing downwards to his cheek to his chin, lifting his head up. He then sensed something wet, smooth, and long lap up the drool coming out of mouth. Sasuke tried to pull away but failed in doing so.

"Sasuke, you taste so good."

"I'm going to take a bath, Orochimaru."

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting his brother to leave him alone by himself with this man, snake, whatever this man is; he didn't want to be alone. Sasuke whimpered at his brother.

"Oh? Looks like he doesn't want you to go."

"Hmph, this is his punishment. You can use whatever you want here if you like."

"Okay."

"Don't kill him."

"Hahaha, I'll try not to."

Sasuke whimpered more, and squirmed around the tape, making it tighten more into his skin, his whimpers turning into groans.

"Now, now, Sasuke save your strength." Orochimaru went behind Sasuke and caressed the soft white flesh of his bottom, just thinking about taking him rough from behind.

"Shall we begin?" he said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Itachi, back from taking a nap in the tub, lightly kicked the naked, covered in blood, sleeping, pale man that was on the floor. Orochimaru only rolled to his side from the contact. Itachi tried again and kicked him harder in the butt.<p>

"Ow."

"Had fun?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much."

Itachi went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from out the fridge, walked back to Orochimaru, sat down next to him, and handed him the bottle. Both sitting in front of the hanging seize up boy.

"He wouldn't stop moving, you know?"

They both looked at the display in the front of them. There were signs of more struggles under the tape as if Sasuke was trying to break free. He was leaking blood, leaving a pool of blood on the floor underneath him. There were also leaks of cum dripping down Sasuke and a spat of it on the table and floor.

Orochimaru gulped down the entire water and got up. "I need to get going."

"You're not going to wash up first?" Itachi said, still looking at his brother. Orochimaru grabbed his clothes and got dressed. "No, it's okay. No one is going to see the blood on me."

"You can show yourself out." Itachi said, drinking some of his water. Orochimaru walked up the doorstep and gave one last look at Sasuke.

"Itachi, if it's okay with you, I like to do this again."

"This was a once in a lifetime thing, Orochimaru."

"But-"

Itachi shifted his eyes to the snake man, almost glaring at him. "Touch him again, and I'll make you wish you never met me." Orochimaru smirked at Itachi and went out the door. Itachi drunk the rest of his water and threw the empty bottle at Sasuke.

"You're cleaning all this up."

* * *

><p>AN: The end?


	5. So yeah

Hi, everyone. It's been awhile. So, if you guys remember, last chapter Sasuke was trapped in Itachi's barbed wires while being raped by Orochimaru and if you didn't notice, at the end of the chapter I questioned if that was the end. It's not really. I actually want continue but I feel as my writing isn't good. ._.

I know it isn't so I don't know if you guys want me to continue this fic or not… I only got 1 person telling me to continue. It would be nice if more people told me that. I also want to know what happens next!

Telling me to continue means that you guys can put up my awful writing and grammar. :P


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Sadly, the folder that had my fics was deleted but it's cool. It doesn't stop me from writing. Yosh!  
><em><br>_  
>Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to the familiar room he was in; lying on top of a soft mattress .His body sprawled out on top of the mattress felt numb and lingering pain from the wires that cut into his flesh. He brought his hand over a wound on his stomach, tracing over the wound that probably made the worse cut over his entire body.<p>

Feeling the open wound on his body, an image came across his mind in remembrance of what he went through. Panicking, his eyes widened and moved around the room in search of Itachi or Orochimaru.

There was no sight of either of them. Calming down, he realized he was in his room. Sitting up from his bed, he threw his legs over the bed and stood up, ignoring the pain on his body that he was use to, but as soon as he stood up, he collapsed to the floor from the new feeling of pain on his back. He groaned. The pain in his back was much worse than the wounds that were marked on his body.

The pain in his back was starting to dial down. He slowly stood up again, feeling another wave of pain hit him. "Damn it…" Another groan escaped from his mouth. Now getting adjusted to the discomfort, he walked out of his room and headed to the washroom. There was soreness inside the breeches of his passage but he paid no mind to it. He was use to that kind of pain at least.

Standing in front the glass reflection, he witnessed the gashes and dried up blood. He stared at the wounds on his torso and the lower body of himself. The wires had made deep gashes that were going to stay on his body forever until the day he dies and his skin starts decomposing anyway.

Sasuke laid the palm of his hands on top of the porcelain sink with his back arching outwardly while his head hang over the sink and strands of his hair falling over his eyes. Where was the older Uchiha now? Was he still in the house? Was he still mad?

As much as he wanted to run away and leave this house, he couldn't. Why? That was because he was afraid of what would happen if he _did _run away. Itachi was unpredictable. He couldn't figure out what goes on in his brother's head or how he felt.

Sasuke sensed someone staring at him. He lifted his head back to the glass and noticed the older brother in the reflection, standing behind him, leaning against the wide opened door with his hands in his pockets.

Itachi yawned, taking one of his hands to cover his mouth and slip back into his pocket. He stared at the new marks that covered his younger brother. He didn't look sorry at all. No regret on what he did as always. He never felt remorseful. He isn't human… not human at all. He was acting as none of this ever happened.

"Are you hungry, little brother?"

"No."

Itachi heard the bitter and hoarse sound of his voice. He guessed it was from the rape that he experienced last night with Orochimaru.

"You didn't do anything right?"

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at him through the mirror. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"The friend you were with."

Now getting tired from the position he was in, he stood straight, feeling the ache in his back and hearing his back crack. He turned himself to his brother, exposed. No need to hide, Itachi's seen it all. Sasuke, with his head hung down, shook his head. He didn't want to look at his brother. It's not like he was lying. He just didn't want to look at the emotionless brother. What he really wanted was to be alone.

"Want to go out to eat?"

"I want to be alone." Sasuke said, sounding breathless.

Itachi only stood there, looking unhappy with the answer he gotten. After a moment of silence, Itachi pushed himself off the door and bend his torso forward, in bowing position but with his head up, trying to see Sasuke's face.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi said, almost sounding concern and nonchalant in a way. Something didn't feel right. The atmosphere between them had changed, there was pressure being forced onto him as if… Itachi was threatening him but not exactly showing it or saying it… if that made sense.

He sensed that if he didn't do what Itachi wanted to do, he wouldn't like what was or might happen afterward. It scared him.

"No, let's go."

Itachi maintained the posture he was in before and turned his body, now having his back to him. "Don't make me wait long."

Sasuke shivered at those words. He definitely had that threatening sound in his voice. _Don't me wait long… or else _is what he meant. Itachi disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone in the bathroom.

Sasuke got into the tub, turning the tub's knob, titled hot, and waited for the hot bath water to wash over his skin, knowing that his wounds were going to sting. Another unpleasant feeling he was use to. After he was done with his 10 min shower, he opened the bathroom's cabinet, taking hold of the capsule bottle of painkillers and opened the lid. With his other hand, he turned on the sink and cupped his hand and poured the water and 2 pills in his mouth. Back pain is a bitch.

Sasuke came out of the door, wearing a dark blue shirt with a jacket, and shoes. It was summer and it was 80 degrees outside. It sucked. After locking up, he went around Itachi's car and got into the passenger seat. Itachi had his sunglasses on, chewing on a piece of gum, worn a black button up shirt, straight leg dark jeans, and shoes. He had an axe fragrance on him too. Weren't they just going to eat?


	7. Chapter 6

While Itachi was driving, Sasuke fidgeted with his seatbelt, trying to get the buckle to connect. Finally getting it to click, he looked at his brother.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I've been invited to go somewhere."

"So we aren't going to eat?"

"We are."

Sasuke's throat was beginning to bother him. He decided to stay quiet until they got to wherever Itachi was taking them. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. He had a text message from Naruto. Before he could read the text, Itachi snatched the mobile and stopped at a red light. He saw the text message and the person who sent it.

'Are you okay?', he read the text aloud. "Is that the same Naruto that picked up your phone when I called?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Have you told him?"

"No…"

Yes, he was asking about the relationship him and his brother had. There was no way he could bring himself to tell Naruto.

Itachi smirked. The light turned green and they were on the move again. Sasuke asked for his phone back but Itachi refused. He didn't care much for it anyway. Ok, that was a lie, but Itachi wasn't going to give it back and he didn't want to bother him trying to take it back. They were now at a fast food restaurant called Denny's, one of Sasuke's fast food restaurants. They entered the restaurant and waited for someone to come and sit them at a table.

So far, everything was going well. Nothing bad happen… yet. Just in case, his guard was up. Ready for anything that was going to come at him. His guard broke when he saw a familiar pink haired cheerful girl in Denny's uniform, standing about 10 feet away from him, talking to a customer. Sasuke leaned into his brother's ear and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Let's go somewhere else."

"But we just got here."

"Please, Aniki."

He wanted to leave because he didn't trust the older brother. Itachi didn't know any of his friends and he didn't want him to meet them now, not ever! Sasuke tugged on Itachi's shirt, trying to pull him out of the restaurant, and trying to leave before the girl saw him but failed miserably.

"Sasuke?"

Ah, this isn't going to be good. Itachi grasped his sunglasses and hooked it down to his shirt. The pink haired girl walked up to the Uchiha brothers with a small notepad and pen in her hand. She smiled widely at Sasuke. Itachi glimpsed at the nametag she had on her uniform. Sakura, huh?

"Nice to see you here, Sasuke. Is this your brother?"

"…Yes."

"Wow, he looks so much like you! She turned to Itachi. "Are you single?"

"Are you a virgin?"

What did he just say? Did Sasuke hear that correctly?

Sakura could of sworn that all the men in the restaurant stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. All the talking had quieted down and the eating utensils were no longer moving in their hands.

Sasuke could only stare at disbelief at his brother and Sakura to see what she would say or do. Sakura was flustered like any other girl. She was in an embarrassing position now. Ah, she wished she could just leave here just to get out of this. What kind of man would ask that kind of question? Moreover, to a girl he just met! Was there no way to get out of this? Sakura made an artificial smile at the guys standing in front of her.

"Table for two right? Right this way." Sakura grabbed the menus and strolled down the open space with the brothers' right behind her. Itachi was stifling a laugh while Sasuke sighed. Everyone went back to eating their food and chatting, not getting an answer they wanted to hear.

Sakura lead them to a table in the back, next to a window and, waited for them to take their seats. She placed the menus on the table while they sat down.

"What do you want?" Sakura said, sounding vulgar.

Itachi lifted one leg over the other and folded his arms under his sunglasses. Sasuke opened the menu, scanning the restaurant's pictures of food. He wasn't really hungry so he thought of something small to get.

"Grand Sandwich and… groovy mango smoothie."

Sakura wrote down exactly what Sasuke wanted and turned her attention to the older brother.

"I'm not hungry."

Sakura, without saying anything, took back the menus, and left the brothers alone. Once Sakura was gone, Itachi eyed his little brother, not looking very happy. He wasn't mad either. Just curious.

"Who was she?"

"A friend."

"Hmm…."

"Aniki, if your thinking about it, whatever you're going to do, don't do It. "

"But I'm bored..."

They both stopped talking when Sakura came back with a glass full of Sasuke's mango smoothie, not looking at any of them. Sasuke knew she wasn't happy but he didn't want to worry about her over something stupid. Sakura left once again and Itachi brought the mango smoothie to him, took the straw, and ripped the paper that covered the plastic stick. "Aren't you?" Itachi said, as he poked the straw into the smoothie and sipped it as he looked at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

Sakura came back yet again with the sandwich and placed the plate in front of Sasuke, the sandwich cut into 2 halves. "Enjoy your meal." She said, having no emotion in voice and walked off. Itachi pushed the mango smoothie away from him. "Eat. I'm going to the restroom." With that said, he rose up from his seat, and left. Sasuke pulled his smoothie to him, took a sip, and began eating.

Now done eating (with the other half on the plate), he looked around the bistro for his brother who hadn't returned to his side. He slipped out of his seat, and went to the restroom. The door opened and he saw an old man coming out as he wiped his wet hands on his pants. He heard someone talking that sounded like his brother. Sasuke went inside and saw his brother, leaning against the wall with his phone in his hand, idling around. He was laughing, not noticing the younger one at the door. What was Itachi doing with Sasuke's phone? Who was he talking to?

"Yeah, it's true but don't tell anyone, ok?" Itachi scratched his head and sighed. "Of course." Itachi rolled his eyes to see an agitated Sasuke. Did he tell someone? No, he wouldn't do that… would he? 

* * *

><p>AN: ok, decided to stop here because I just got a PS3 today and I really wanna play with it. Plus, when I wrote the part where Sasuke was ordering his food, I ate the same exact thing. I went on Denny's website, looking at the food they had. I suddenly had a Denny's craving. I also ordered the fudge brownie. Yum~


End file.
